Change of Hearts
by Khenzi
Summary: One can not read this site, without considering Rizzoli and Isles in a established relationship. All pregnancies, including IVF have certain risk. So what if Jane and Maura have a special needs child? Will Maura, who generally adores perfection, cope with it? Will Jane be supporting of Maura's decision? Just an exploration of a situation. One shot


**AN: Not really my type of thing, but reading around on fanfic, I had this idea. Probably not the most realistic portrayal of the characters, but hopefully a good read. **

**Warning: There are some very insensitive remarks regarding people with special needs used for the theme of the story.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from Rizzoli & Isles. And I will be very heartbroken if Maura ever pull a stunt like this in character. You can hate me for this, I definitely deserve it.**

Change of Heart

Maura's cell phone vibrates and she reaches for it immediately. Her heart jumps when she see the text message is from Jane.

_My dear SGIK. I was thinking. Since we are sharing a house, have 3 children and I have fell head over heels for you, maybe we can go for a date? xox. _

Maura sits down, clutching her phone to her chest. Finally! After 18 months of bathing, feeding and tucking the kids in. They have been sharing dinners, chores and responsibilities. All things considered, 18 months is maybe not such a long time. The **S**tupidest **G**enius **I** (Jane) **K**now was ecstatic.

The Rizzoli-Isles household fell apart as the family was awaiting the arrival of Maura-Jane. Her brothers, Andrew and Matthew, were 4 and 3 years respectively. As it was the plan with Maura-Jane, Maura gave birth to the boys. As their sister, they were the product between Maura's egg and an anonymous Italian donor matching Jane's personality. The boys were naughty, but healthy and intelligent toddlers. As they followed the same protocol, the same was expected for Maura-Jane. However, nature had other plans.

The tests showed that there was an extra chromosome 21 on the fetus. Jane and Maura's daughter had Down syndrome. Of course it was detected early enough while there was enough time to do something about it. There were options. Maura was leaning towards terminating the pregnancy, but Jane, a sergeant detective at the time, refused. There were many heated arguments about it, but Jane would not be moved.

"I will not let you murder our child!" Jane yelled.

"It is a foetus, not a person, Jane. I see no reason why we can't just have an abortion and start over."

"I don't believe in abortions." Jane whispered.

"I see that you can take the girl out of the Catholic Church, but you can't take the Catholic Church out of the girl." Maura snarled.

"Maura, you know who I am before you married me."

"Well, guess what, Jane Clementine Rizzoli. Your precious church also do not approved of us."

"I see their point!" Jane yelled.

"Fine! If you insist on having this mutant, you will take care of it." That was Maura's last word on it. She had a thing coming if she thought that it would have persuaded Jane.

Maura delivered the child, but refused to have anything to do with her. She did not even want to discuss names with the Jane. Maura went back to work as soon as possible, while the recently promoted Lieutenant Rizzoli-Isles took an extended maternity leave. Maura learned the name as Angela and the boys were fussing over the baby girl.

"Maura-Jane?" she asked Jane angrily.

Jane did not flinch. "Yes, at least she got something from her mommy."

"Don't call me that!" Maura snarled.

"You don't deserve it!" Jane spat back.

As Maura was very irritated with the baby monitor in the room, Jane moved to the nursery. That pleased Maura, hoping that the full time care of a special needs child will bring Jane to her senses. However, Jane was not Angela's Rizzoli's daughter for nothing. She fitted into the role of housewife as if she was born to do it. When Maura got home, the kids were bathed and dinner would be waiting. They will eat as a family while Maura-Jane was napping and then Maura will tuck the boys in and read a story for them. She adored the boys, although she wanted nothing to do with the baby girl.

When Jane was forced back to work, Angela stepped up as the children's full time care giver. The boys were in day care, so she had all the time needed to take care of Maura-Jane. Maura don't know how Jane managed to do it, but despite being promoted to lieutenant the same year and being on maternity leave, Jane was promoted to Captain. That allowed her more time with the children, time to attend soccer games for the boys and to make sure that Maura-Jane wants for nothing.

Jane, always the protector, was especially protective to the baby. She tried to make up for the absence of the girl's other mother and was showering her daughter with love. Maura would often witness this and felt jealous. The retard got everything that was hers before. Although Jane was civilised and very polite towards Maura, she did not show any affection to the Medical Examiner. She moved to the guestroom and shared a bathroom with the children.

Then tragedy struck. Angela suffered a massive stroke one night and passed on. All the Rizzoli's, including Maura, were devastated. Angela had so much love for all who crossed her path. She never judged and was a rock to her family. She would be sorely missed.

Angela had a huge fan base at the station, all thanks to her very popular Bunny Pancakes. Even when she has not been working there for more than a year, her legacy and menu remained. No surprise that Angela had a funeral normally reserved for Boston's finest. The Rizzoli's was enveloped with all the care and help the police officers could muster. At the grave, each child was "assigned" a uniformed officer and leaving the adults room to grief.

As there were no children to hide behind, Maura and Jane turned to each other. In the moment of grief, they grasped on to each other and cried together. That was until Maura-Jane cried for her Mama and Jane rushed to her. The moment was broken.

A month later Maura decided that Jane probably had enough. Maura-Jane was already 2 years old and still demanded the care of an infant. Maura went to Jane's office, wanting to discuss their future. This was ridiculous. They had the family and could be happy together.

To Maura's surprise Maura-Jane was asleep in a playpen in Jane's office.

"What is she doing here?" she asked.

"As long as she is not a nuisance, the superiors agreed that she can stay with me." Jane explained with a soft smile.

Maura sighed and sat down across her wife. "Jane, I miss us." She admitted.

"I miss you too." Jane said quietly.

"Jane, I have been thinking. You can't keep this up. Let's put her in an institution and be a normal family again. We can –"

"What?" Jane demanded angrily.

"Jane!"

"Don't Jane me." Jane stood up angrily. "I can't believe you, Maura. She is OUR baby girl. I would expect that you of all people will have sympathy for her. "

"She is a mutant, Jane." Maura said desperately.

"And you are not? Maura, for the love of Pete, you should understand. I mean you have a few traits of Autism and was shunned before. I can't believe you will do it to your own daughter. You disgust me." Jane sat tiredly.

"That is unfair, Jane!" Maura shouted and with that waking Maura-Jane.

She sat up confused and then recognised Maura.

"Mommy!" she squealed, stretching her arms to Maura.

"Mommy?" Maura demanded from Jane.

Jane stood up, picked the girl up and cradled her to her chest. "Maura, she is different, not stupid. She hears your interaction with Andrew and Matthew and don't understand why you will not give her affection." Jane's voice cracked and she offered Maura-Jane to Maura.

"No, we have agreed that it is your retard." Maura said venomously.

She realized immediately that she went too far. Jane was vivid; Maura knew that if Maura-Jane was not in her arms at that moment, Jane would have hit her.

"Get out!" Jane screamed.

Maura went back to the morgue. She was determined to show Jane the error of her ways. She picked up the card that the assistant DA left earlier. Perhaps if she could make Jane jealous.

That weekend the boys went on a camping trip with Frankie and Tommy. They loved these boys' weekends that will happen a few times in summer. Since that day in Jane's office, Jane did not acknowledged Maura at all. Maura decided to carry on with her life. As the boys were not home, she decided to take Frederick home. She had needs and if Jane weren't interested, there are many out there that were. Time that Jane was made aware of the fact.

Jane has left the outside light on for Maura, but besides that the house was dark. Maura made no attempt to be quiet or discreet. She and Frederick were giggling all the way to her room. Maura was by no means celibate after Maura-Jane was born, but she never rubbed it in Jane's face. She undressed the man with her, leaving her door opened. It was only a matter of time before Jane shows.

Frederick jumped embarrassed from Maura when Jane furiously demanded what is going on from the door.

"Who is this?" he asked stunned.

"Her wife." Jane spat. "Although, you are more than welcome to her outside this house. Hell, Maura. You are having sex in the house where I and our daughter are?"

"A daughter?" Frederick asked.

"And two sons." Jane answered. "You can wait outside for the bitch."

"Perhaps I should go home." He decided flustered and got dressed in a record time. Jane and Maura in the mean time were having a staring off contest.

"I want a divorce." Maura said.

"I won't stop you." Jane shrugged. "I will have sole custody of the children."

"You can keep the . . . " Maura remembered Jane's reaction the previous time she used a cruel word with the child. "You can keep Maura-Jane and I will have the boys."

"No chance!" Jane crosses her arms. "I will have them all: Andrew, Matthew and Maura-Kate."

"I will fight you." Maura promised.

"Oh!" Jane smiles cruelly. "I am counting on it."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked chilled.

"I mean, Queen of Death, that no judge would give you the children. You have no interest in our special needs child. You will not even acknowledge her. Everybody knows how socially awkward you are, having a greater interest in dead people than live ones. I on the other hand have a office job that allow me to take care of my child that have down syndrome and be there for Andrew and Matthew. I am also able to provide in all their needs. I can actually get us a house and we can be out of your life soon. Then you do however you please."

Maura jumps from the bed, oblivious to the fact that she is naked. "You would not!" But the realization hit her and she knows that Jane had planned this carefully. Jane is not a master chess player for nothing; she is a master of strategizing. Maura was also well aware that, in spite of her genius, she could never win a game with Jane. Jane took the promotion to lieutenant and captain to ensure that nobody could question her occupation in a custody battle. She also made sure that she can be proven the better parent. She was well aware of Maura's indiscretions and allowed it because that will come in handy in the future.

"That is cruel." Maura sobbed.

"Don't talk to me about cruelty, Maura Isles. You are abusing my daughter. That poor girl just wants love and she has so much to give. But –" Jane turned around and left the room.

Maura could not sleep that evening. She got up early to brew coffee. Jane entered the kitchen with a sleepy Maura-Jane clinging to her.

"Jane, can we talk?" Maura asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Jane sighed. "I think a divorce will be for the best."

Maura smiled sadly. "You can't take the Catholic Church out of the girl. You don't believe in divorce, Jane. If you did, you would have divorced me years ago."

Jane kissed the girl's head protectively.

"I am sure that we can work something out." Maura reasoned.

"Maura, I don't care what you do anymore. But if you want to stay part of the children's lives, there will be rules. You will never ever again deny Maura-Jane if she reach out to you. And you will treat her same as you do the boys. Starting tonight you will read her a story as well and tuck her in. Personally I never want to touch you again, but I will be damned if you ever bring a lover home again."

Jane has reached her limit and Maura knew it. She took the girl from Jane without a word.

That evening, while Jane was bathing the boys, Maura stepped into Maura-Jane's room for the first time.

"Mommy?" the girl asked cautiously. She was almost 3 years old, but still only said a few words.

"Hi . . . Sweetie." Maura smiled and settle next to her. She turned to page 1 and started to read the story. She was amazed that the girl snuggled against her. Jane said she was very loving. People with Down Syndrome often is. Apparently they were also easy to grant someone there forgiveness. It still took Maura a few weeks before she could give the girl a good night kiss after she fell asleep.

Jane was making breakfast on a Saturday morning. Chocolate chip pancakes in the shape of bunnies and tortoises of course. The boys terrorized poor Bass endless, but they also adored the poor creature. Maura returned from the gym, and was drawn to the kitchen by the laughter of her children.

"Mommy!" all three cheered in unison and ran to her. She kissed the boys on the cheek and picked up Maura-Jane, before showering her with kisses. In a short time the girl really crawled into Maura's heart. Maura regretted not opening her heart for the girl earlier. She could have spared her daughter heart ache and still had her wife.

"Can I have a Bunny and a Bass as well?" she attempted speaking to Jane. Jane had not spoken to her after giving her the ultimatum.

"Of course." Jane smiled. She came over to Maura with a plate and kissed her cheek when she placed it in front of her. She took Maura-Jane to help her with her breakfast.

"We need to go shopping for clothes." Jane stated as a matter of fact. "Those that Andrew and Matthew did not ruin" Jane shot the boys a disapproving look. They shrugged, knowing full well that she could not be bothered. "they grew out of. Besides, Maura-Jane needs a few dresses or Nonna Angela will turn in her grave."

Maura grinned. "Maura-Jane and I will do some girl bonding and you can take the rascals." She messed with their hair affectionately. "Afterwards we can maybe go to the zoo?"

The boys yelled that she was the best mom ever and nearly strangled her with a hug. Jane turned her back and Maura was not sure what she thought. They did however have a great day and the children were exhausted at the end of it. Maura-Kate was difficult and was clinging to Jane. Maura sent the boys off to bath, but she found both mother and daughter asleep when she went to read Maura-Kate her story. She kissed both on the cheek and turned off the light.

Most of the tension was broken. At times Maura recognised her old best friend Jane again, but Jane did not allow her to get too close. She was allowed the same courtesy that Jane would showed Constance, but nothing more. Then Jane phoned her one afternoon.

She sounded stressed: "Maura, can you please get the boys from soccer practice?"

"Of course, Jane. Is everything alright?" Maura asked concerned.

"I don't know." Jane sighed. "Maura-Jane's nose started bleeding and I can't get it to stop. We are at the hospital." Jane choked. "They are running tests."

Maura teared up. Why did Jane not bring the child to her? Why did she not notify her that something was up? But Maura knew the answer. Jane had lost her faith in the doctor and will never trust her again. Never is however a very long time.

Maura ended the call and thought about it a few minutes. Then it struck her. Jane asked her to take care of the children. Not Frankie, not Tommy, not Frost, Korsak or her assistant. That was progress, wasn't it?

Maura phoned Tommy, who was more than happy to take the boys. Then Maura rushed to the hospital. She found Jane at the cot, Maura-Jane fast asleep. Maura bent forward and kissed her daughter. She then read her patient card and then put her arms around Jane. Pressing her face to Jane's shoulder, she sobbed: "I am sorry. I am sorry that I lost your trust. I am sorry for hurting our daughter. I am sorry that you had to go through this alone."

"You are here now." Jane cried and turned to hug Maura.

That day in the hospital was eighteen months ago. Fortunately the nose bleed was an isolated incident and there was not anything wrong with Maura-Jane. Jane had allowed Maura closer again and they became best friends against. Their affection grew over time. Soon there was looks, touches and even innocent sleep overs. Actually they were like so many married couples, just there to take care of the children. Maura missed Jane, her lover, but was just happy to have a part in her family's lives. If that is all she can get, she will take it. It was at least something.

Then this text message, just as Maura gave up hope for reconciliation.

She replied: _"What is your intensions, Detective (no – Captain) of my heart?"_

Jane replied immediately.

"_Second base tonight and then progressing slowly until you are my wife again."_

Maura smiles. They never did go through with the divorce. But they surely can say their vows again.

"_Tonight? I will organize a sitter."_


End file.
